Love Life
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Hinata merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna sebagai seorang Nyonya Uzumaki, namun di malam saat ia pulang dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga dia menemukan sang suami tercinta sedang... Sekalian saja aku katakan ini bukan FF NaruHina tapi SasuNaruHina OK?
1. Perfect Love

**Disclaimer: Dari ribuan Author yang ada di fandom Naruto tampaknya belum ada yang berani mengambil alih Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T atau M?**

**Pair: SasuNaruHina (ini pair?)**

**Wanted: segala jenis yang buruk-buruk dan jelek-jelek ada di sini.**

.

.

.

Gadis itu langsung terjatuh di hadapan altar Tuhan. Menyesali takdir yang datang pada dirinya. "Bunda Maria… kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…?" tangisnya pedih sambil meraung mengeluarkan segala beban yang ditanggungnya.

Dia tak sadar jika selama dia menangis dan meraung seseorang telah hadir di balik punggungnya dan mendengarkan tangis yang dikeluarkannya

"Ini adalah rumah Tuhan, nona. Jika kau meminta pasti Tuhan akan mengabulkannya." Kata seorang Pastor yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Gadis itu menoleh sebelum kembali menjerit dan menangis. "Father, Tuhan membenciku! Dia tak membutuhkanku! Sebanyak apapun aku memujinya dan memuliakannya, dia selalu saja mencampakanku! Aku sudah muak! Bahkan dia tak mau mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaanku! Hiks… "

"Nona…"

…

Hinata POV (FLASH BACK)

Namaku Hinata Uzumaki, seorang istri dari Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pekerja kantoran biasa yang sebelum meminangku telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan denganku selama lima tahun. Selama itu aku mengira jika perasaanku padanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan semata, dan au tak akan dapat mengira seberapa besar kebahagiaanku saat Naruto-kun datang ke rumahku dan meminta pada ayahku agar dia dapat memilikiku selamanya.

Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, setelah menjalin mahligai rumah tangga bersamanya selama empat tahun, tentu saja aku akan menjawab:

"Aku adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Itulah jawabanku.

Memang terdengar klise dan naif, namun memang itulah yang kurasakan. Aku memiliki seorang suami yang telah kunikahi selama empat tahun, dia adalah pria yang sangat baik hati dan selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum. Meski kami belum memiliki momongan, aku merasa hidupku sudah sangat sempurna sekarang.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuminta lagi pada Tuhan saat ini, hanya ada satu hal saja yang kuharapkan.

'Semoga kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini akan berlangsung selamanya dan tak akan pernah berakhir.'

…

Pagi ini aku berkunjung ke rumah kedua orangtuaku di Kyoto. Tak seperti kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya dimana Naruto-kun akan dengan senang hati menemaniku pergi, hari ini berbeda, karena alasan pekerjaan, aku terpaksa menelan kekecewaan dan pergi seorang diri ke kampung halamanku di Kyoto.

Pukul dua belas siang, aku sampai di rumahku yang besar dan bergaya Jepang klasik, rasa lega memenuhi hatiku begitu tiba di tempat di mana aku dibesarkan sebagai tuan putri sebuah keluar kaya. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat segera melanda tubuhku, tak heran selama empat jam terakhir aku baru saja menaiki dua transportasi umum untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Kaasan, Tousan, Hanabi-chan. Aku pulang." Kataku sambil membuka pintu geser rumahku sambil memasang senyum rindu karena sudah sejak dua bulan sejak terakhir kali aku datang untuk berkujung.

Hanabi yang mendengar seruanku langsung keluar dan memelukku dengan erat. "Nee-chan, aku rindu!" katanya riang. Dia melepas pelukannya pada tubuhku sambil berkata lagi. "Nee-chan sedirian? Naruto-nii tak menemani ya?" tanyanya saat menyadari jika aku hanya seorang diri di sini.

"Iya, dia ada pekerjaan penting yang memaksanya untuk tetap di Tokyo. Namun dia menitipkan salam untuk kalian semua dan berharap kalian sehat-sehat saja." Jawabku sambil membelai surai kecoklatan adikku dengan sayang. Lalu aku kembali bertanya padanya. "Di mana Tousan? Apa dia tak ada di rumah?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Ya, dia sedang menemui Kaasan. Sejak Nee-chan meninggalkan rumah empat tahun lalu, Tousan jadi semakin sering datang ke tempat Kaasan dan juga semakin protektif kepadaku. Dia seolah tak rela membiarkan Nee-chan menikah." Terangnya panjang lebar. "Nanti bagaimana denganku ya?"

"Hihihi, kau pasti akan semakin kesulitan nanti Hanabi-chan." Kataku sambil melepas alas kaki yang kupakai. "Kiba-kun harus benar-benar pandai merayu Tousan agar Tousan rela melepasmu."

Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu merona. "Kakak bisa saja…" katanya malu-malu. "Lagipula itu tak akan sesulit yang dilakukan Naruto-nii, dia tak hanya harus membujuk Tousan, tapi juga Nii-san yang juga sangat protektif pada Nee-chan."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia memang hebat.." lirihku, sebelum Hanabi sempat menggodaku aku menambahkan, "Aku akan berada di sini selama empat hari. Kurasa kamarku yang lama masih juga belum berubah kan?

"Tak ada yang berubah, Tousan melarang siapapun untuk memindah dan mengutak-atik kamar Nee-chan. Dia berkata 'Hinata memang sudah menikah, namun ini tetap adalah rumahnya dan kamar ini tetap adalah kamarnya. Suatu saat nanti dia akan pulang dan menempatinya.'." Kata gadis itu panjang lebar. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kurasa kamar itu akan terasa dingin. Soalnya kan tak ada Naruto-nii yang akan memeluk Nee-chan di sana." Katanya jahil sambil berlari masuk rumah sebelum aku sempat mencubit pipi gembilnya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Dasar jahil!" seruku sambil ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah ini belum berubah banyak, masih sama seperti sejak terakhir kalinya aku berkunjung dan di sini aku merasa… tenang.

"Aku pulang…"

…

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau tak terlalu sering datang kemari." Tegur ayahku saat malam mulai menjelang. Dia memintaku untuk duduk di hadapannya sambil bersimpuh di ruang keluarga Hyuuga bersama dengan Hanabi. "Kau tahu kan, akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga jika putrinya yang sudah menikah terlalu sering kembali lagi ke rumah orang tuanya." Katanya tegas.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku, Tousan…" aku meminta maaf sambil menunduk.

Namun tampaknya Hanabi tak semudah itu mengalah, "Tousan kenapa berkata seperti itu pada Nee-chan?!" protes Hanabi jengkel saat melihat gesturku yang tak ingin atau mungkin tak bisa melawan Tousan. "Nee-chan kan datang untung menghadiri acara pernikahan Nii-san! Tak seharusnya Tousan bicara seperti itu padanya!"

"Su…sudahlah, Hanabi-chan…" bujukku agar adik perempuanku itu kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menghentikan perlawanannya. "Aku juga yang salah karena terlalu sering berkunjung kemari."

Hanabi tampak tak percaya mendengar kata-kataku dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali duduk meski raut wajahnya tampak belum terlalu ikhlas menerima pengakuan kekalahanku. "Aku masih berpendapat jika Nee-chan tak bersalah." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau akan pulang besok, Hinata, setelah resepsi kakakmu selesai kau akan langsung kembali ke Tokyo." Tousan mengambil keputusan sepihak sambil bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh lagi padaku atau Hanabi.

"Tunggu Tousan! Kau tak bisa…" aku langsung menarik bagian belakang Tsumugi yang dikenakan Hanabi untuk mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. "Kenapa Nee-chan tak membantah?!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tousan benar, aku hanya akan membuat nama keluarga kita buruk jika terlalu lama di sini." Kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum lembut pada adik yang empat tahun lebih muda dariku itu. "Aku akan pulang esok setelah resepsi pernikahan Niisan dan Tenten-san selesai."

Hanabi masih tampak tak menerima keputusanku. "Terserah Nee-chan sajalah! Karena sifat Nee-chan yang seperti itulah Nee-chan selalu dihina dan direndahkan oleh warga desa tahu!" teriaknya marah sambil meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang keluarga yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu untuk merenungi keputusanku.

Aku mendesah, "Apa menuruti nasehat Tousan merupakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke sudut ruangan demi melihat altar yang dibangun Tousan untuk mengenang dan menghormati para leluhur kami yang telah tiada, di paling depan sekumpulan foto tua itu kulihat foto yang lebih baru, foto seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah serupa denganku, dia memiliki mata bulan khas keluarga Hyuuga dan rambut indigo yang diturunkannya padaku.

Wanita itulah orang yang telah melahirkanku, ibuku.

"Kaasan maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tak akan sempat berkunjung ke makam Kaasan esok." Bisikku pelan sambil menyentuh bingkai foto itu lembut. "Ah. Sebaikya aku mengabari Naruto-kun tentang perubahan kepulanganku…"

…

"Nee-chan, aku mau minta maaf mengenai sikapku kemarin. Kemarin aku benar-benar lepas kendali sampai-sampai berkata sekasar itu pada Nee-chan." Kata Hanabi sambil mencengkram erat bagian samping irotomesode yang dikenakannya untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakak sepupu kami hari ini. "Tapi aku tetap berpendapat jika sifat Nee-chan yang terlalu naif dan penurut itu bukan suatu hal yang baik, suatu saat nanti Nee-chan pasti akan menghadapi masalah jika Nee-chan tak merubah sikap Nee-chan."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya, "Aku mengerti, Hanabi-chan." Kataku lembut sambil membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Oh ya, Nee-chan kelihatan cantik sekali dengan Kurotomesode itu. Sayang sekali lambang keluarga kakak sudah berubah menjadi spiral sekarang." Pujinya sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju ke pusat acara tempat Neji Hyuuga dan istri barunya Tenten Hyuuga menunggu sambil menyapa para tamu.

Tenten langsung memelukku sambil tertawa lebar saat melihatku menghampirinya. "Aku senang kau datang, Hina-chan. Sendirian saja? Mana Naruto?" tanyanya riang.

Aku tersenyum pelan membalas tawa riang gadis itu. "Naruto-kun tidak bisa datang, ada proyek penting yang harus dilakukannya di Tokyo. Namun dia titip salam pada kalian, dia berharap kalian akan bahagia." Kataku dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Hinata-san, kau akan tinggal di sini lebih lama kan? Kemarin Hanabi-san menelphonku mengatakan jika kau akan tinggal di sini selama empat hari?" tanya kakak sepupuku masih dengan menggunakan bahasa formal.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf, Nii-san. Aku tak bisa. Tousan melarangku sehingga aku akan pulang sore ini juga."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau tinggal lebih lama di sini." Tenten bergumam dengan nada lirih. "Kau sudah mengabari Naruto kan, tentanng perubahan rencanamu ni?" kembali dia bertanya.

"Sudah kucoba, namun dia tak mengangkat telephoneku. Mungkin dia lembur semalam." Aku berkata dengan nada lirih, namun sebuah senyum kusunggingkan agar mereka tak menghawatirkanku. "Namun aku akan menghubunginya lagi sore ini sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo."

Tenten tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kataku. "Syukurlah jika pernikahanmu bahagia, Hina-chan. Aku juga lega kalau ternyata gosip yang sempat berhembus itu hanya bualan si Lee semata. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum sake sampai matanya berkunang-kunang."

Aku mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. "Gosip? Gosip apa?"

"Ah, Lee bilang saat dia ke Tokyo dia melihat Naruto sedang ber… HMP!"

Kata-kata Tenten terhenti saat Nii-san membengkap mulutnya. "Jangan dengarkan Tenten, Hinata-san. Anda tahu jika dia terlalu banyak bergosip dengan Yamanaka Ino sehingga terkadang tak dapat membedakan khayalan dan kenyataan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, begitu ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu dari kejauhan aku melihat teman semasa SMAku sedang mengobrol di sudut gereja, dan kuputuskan untuk menyapa mereka. "Nii-san, Tenten-san semoga pernikahan kalian diberkati Tuhan. Aku mohon diri dulu, sepertinya masih bayak tamu yang ingin menyapa." Kataku berpamitan.

"Ya, terimakasih juga, Hinata-san." Jawab Nii-san lembut. Setelah aku melangkah beberapa meter menjauhi sepasang pengantin baru itu, aku sempat mendengar Nii-san berbisik sedikit pada Tenten. "Kau hampir saja membuat masalah Tenten, kaupikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata-san jika mendengar suaminya dan sahabatnya melakukan 'itu'."

Aku tak mengerti maksud di balik kata-kata mereka, dan aku jga tak terlalu memikirkannya. Setidaknya saat itu aku memang tak peduli.

Karena aku masih percaya jika suamiku adalah yang terbaik.

…

Aku mendengarkan HPku yag masih saja menyampaikan pesan dari sang wanita di sebrang sana. "Maaf nomor yang anda tujui sedang sibuk atau di luar jangkauan." Itulah bunyi suara wanita di sebrang sana yang ternyata merupakan operator HP yag dipakai suamiku, bukan selingkuhannya. Aku mendesah kesal, baik HP ataupun Telephone rumah tak ada yang dijawab Naruto-kun. Apa dia lembur lagi ya?

Kulirik jam di bandara Tokyo yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari taxi untuk mengantarku pulang malam ini. Di luar hujan badai yang telah turun berubah semakin buruk sejak setengah jam lalu. Di saat seperti ini aku hanya dapat bersyukur karena saat pendaratan tadi, cuaca masih dapat dikatakan mendukung.

Aku bersyukur saat mendapati masih ada sebuah taxi kosong yang beroperasi meski jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku memberikan alamatku pada sang supir taxi. Dan kami mulai meluncur menuju kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Keluargaku.

…

Rumahku sudah terang benderang, berarti Naruto-kun sudah pulang. Namun jika memang sudah pulang, mengapa ia tak menjawab telephoneku?

Kuambil kunci cadangan yang ada di dalam tas kecil yang kusandang, kubuka pintu rumahku sendiri dan kuseret koper yang kugunakan untuk membawa barang-barangku. 'Mungkin Naruto-kun kelelahan dan tertidur hingga tak mendengar suara telephone.' Pikirku sambil menuju kamar yang kupakai berdua dengan Naruto-kun.

Saat tanganku sudah nyaris menyentuh pegangan pintu, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh semacam e… desahan? Dan e… erangan? Dari dalam kamarku. Aku langsung menghentikan gerak tanganku yang sdah setengah memutar pegangan itu.

'Siapa? Siapa yang ada di kamarku?' tanyaku dalam hati saat menyadari jika tak hanya ada suara satu orang saja di dalamnya. 'Apakah ada pencuri? Dan dia menyekap Naruto-kun di kamar sehingga Naruto-kun tak bisa menjawab telephoneku?' berbagai macam firasat dan pikirann buruk mulai mengahantuiku.

Kubuka pintu kamarku hingga tak menimbulkan deritan yang biasanya muncul.

Aku mengintip sedikit untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun karena pencahayaan temaram yang ada di kamar, aku terpaksa menyipitkan mataku sedikit agar dapat melihat denga jelas. Dan…

Dan aku nyaris saja menjerit andaikata aku tak membungkam mulutku sendiri dengan tangan kananku.

Apa ini?

Apa?

Apa?

APA?!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menenteng tas mungilku dan menyeret koperku.

Ini pasti mimpi buruk! Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…

Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke-kun! Aku menutup mataku berusaha menghilangkan gambaran mengerikan saat tubuh kecoklatan yang biasa menindihku itu ditindih orang lain. Saat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tegas dan ceria berubah sayu dan memerah akibat perlakuan orang yang bergender sama dengannya.

Perselingkuhan…

Dengan sesama pria…

Aku menangis perih sambil menyeret barang-barang yang kubawa keluar rumah, tak kupedulikan udara yang kian ekstrem dan terpaan angin yang mampu mematahkan dahan-dahan pohon. Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin pergi! Pergi!

FLASH BACK END (Hinata POV End)

…

Badai datang di tengah malam. Tetes-tetes dingin air hujan jatuh tanpa ampun di permukaan bumi bagian timur ini, diiringi tiupan angin kencang yang menimbulkan suara seperti anjing melolong, menerbangkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Bulan bersembunyi di balik gulungan awan hitam dan suhu udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Bagi mereka yang sedang berada di dalam gereja, suara tetesan air hujan itu bagaikan koor paduan suara yang mengiringi kesedihan seoang gadis yang duduk sinambi menangis pedih di sana. Air yang biasanya begitu lembut dan rapuh kini menampar-nampar ganas jendela kaca patri besar di gereja menguatkan kemarahan sang gadis. Cahaya remang-remang dari luar menyusup ke dalam melalui warna-warni kaca, membuat altar gereja terlihat bagai dalam kaleidoskop. Cantik, namun tak cukup untuk menenangkan gadis bermata salju itu.

"Tinggallah di sini selama beberapa hari, dan biarkan dirimu tenang karena kedamaian Tuhan." Kata sang pastor yang masih saja setia mendengarkan kemarahan sang gadis.

Gadis itu, Hinata masih menangis pelan dan tak menggubris kata-kata sang pastor yang memiliki rambut berwarna maroon itu.

Tiba-tiba dua orang biarawati masuk sambil mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti melihat sang pastor sedang berdiri diam bersama seorang wanita yang basah kuyup dan menangis sesenggukan di depan altar gereja di tengah malam. Awalnya mereka masuk ke dalam Gereja hanya untuk memastikan ke mana perginya Pastor yang biasanya selalu memberikan pencerahan kepada mereka sebelum melakukan ibadah malamnya yang pada hari itu tak muncul jua.

Sang pastor tanpa berbalik langsung berkata pada dua biarawati yang masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. "Shion, Sara, bawa Nona ini ke asrama biarawati dan berikan dia pakaian yang kering dan segelas coklat yang hangat. Rawat dia sebaik-baiknya dan dengarkan ceritanya dengan tulus." Kata pastor itu tenang.

"Ba…baik, Father."

…

**Dua Tahun Setelahnya.**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang mengenakan sebuah gaun indah dari kain velvet duduk menatap cermin yang menampilkan wajahnya di usia dua puluh delapan tahun itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya mengingat-ingat kejadian dua tahun silam.

Di masa di mana dia sedang menerima cobaan terbesar dari Tuhan akibat rasa sombong yang tumbuh di hatinya. Di masa di mana dia mulai melupakan keberadaan Dia yang seharusnya terus diingatnya.

Dia sedang duduk di belakang sebuah gereja kecil di sudut kota Tokyo. Entah mengapa, gadis itu tersenyum. Pertama kali dia datang ke gereja ini adalah dua tahun lalu, dan dia tinggal selama dua hari di sana untuk menenagkan batinnya. Setelah dia mendapatkan ketenangan yang dicarinya, gadis bermata salju itu memutuskan untuk menemui suaminya.

Masih diingatnya jelas ketika dia berbicara dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat dia menyerahkan surat gugatan cerainya.

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hinata-chan? Apa salahku sebenarnya?"_

"_Aku melakukan ini juga demi dirimu, Naruto-kun… aku tak mau menjadi penghalang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun. Karena… aku inginmelihat rang yang aku cintai dan sahabatku sendiri bahagia."_

"…_Hinata-chan… kau tahu soal itu…?"_

"_Iya, aku juga tahu kalau Naruto-kun menikahiku hanya karena Nii-san dan Tousanyang meminta kan? Terimakasih karena sudah mau bersamaku dan memberikanku kehidupan sempurna seperti yang kuimpikan. Namun sekarang… raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Naruto-kun…."_

Sebulan kemudian mereka resmi bercerai, dan sejak saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang biarawati di gereja kecil yang didatanginya pada malam itu.

Dia berusaha berdedikasi agar dapat menjadi seorang biarawati mumpuni.

Tapi siapa sangka? Dua tahun setelah dia bersumpah di hadapan bapa, dia harus melepas gelarnya sebagai pelayan Tuhan melalui acara ini…

"Kenapa kau melamun? Tidak rela melepas gelar Biarawatimu, Hinata?" seorang pemuda bersurai maroon dengan jas hitam mendatangi gadis yang kini melamun itu.

Hinata tertawa. "Bukankah kau yang harusnya merasa sayang, Father?"

"Tidak." Jawab sang pemuda sambil menyematkan setangkai mawar di jasnya. "Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan kita, meski aku harus menghianati sumpahku sendiri, aku sadar jika jalan hidupku bkanlah untuk menjadi pelayanNya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, dan sudah saatnya kita masuk ke Gereja, acara akan segera dimulai."

…dalam ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah percakapan absurd yang dilakukanku dan Kak Widya a.k.a Sachi Alcase dalam komentar di FB.**

**Maaf jika ada yang tak sesuai dengan unsur agama yang sedikit kusinggung dalam FF ini, soalnya Mai Narazaki bukanlah seorang umat Kristiani, pengalaman masuk Gerejaku juga sangat terbatas, jadi maaf ya..**

**Jika ada komentar atau kritik (Asal bukan flame) tolong review ya?**


	2. Hidden Love

**Halo ini adalah cuap-cuap sekedarnya dari Mai Narazaki.**

**Aku cuma mau sedikit tertawa saja melihat para reader yang mengflame atau mengata-ngatai saya kalau ini bukan pair NaruHina. Sejak awal ini memang bukan pair NaruHina kok. Coba baca ulang chap 1, apa aku menyebutkan kalau ini FF NaruHina?**

**Nggak kan.**

**Aku mengatakan kalau ini FF SasuNaruHina dan chara yang ada di bagian bawah summary itu kan Chara yang dipakai, bukan pair. Sejak kapan kalian salah paham kalau chara yang ada di bagian cover itu pair? Itu adalah main chara yang dipakai oleh authornya.**

**Aku buat FF ini juga untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu dan sedikit iseng ingin lihat reaksi kalian. Ternyata dugaanku benar, hampir 70 % pembaca salah paham kalau main chara adalah pair.**

**Lain kali kalau mau baca FF, baca dulu summary dan warningnya ya. Biar nggak asal flame ^_^**

**Aku bukan sombong ya. Aku cuma agak penasaran aja sama yang dikatakan temanku soal ini. Dan ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Dari ribuan Author yang ada di fandom Naruto tampaknya belum ada yang berani mengambil alih Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T atau M?**

**Pair: SasuNaruHina (ini pair?)**

**Wanted: segala jenis yang buruk-buruk dan jelek-jelek ada di sini.**

.

.

.

_**Naruto POV**_

Sulit sekali untuk membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mengikat gadis yang tak kucintai sementara hatiku terus terpaku pada sosok orang lain yang telah mengikat hatiku.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang hanya mampu menurut dan tak mampu melawan saat mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna mataku sendiri itu menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar sambil berkata. "Kita akan bangkit kembali, Naruto."

"Tapi Tousan, aku…"

"Naruto, ini benar-benar sempurna! Keluarga Hyuuga telah setuju menikahkan putri sulung mereka denganmu! Ini akan benar-benar mendorong kemajuan perusahaan kita dan kita akan mengalahkan keluarga Uchiha yang sombong itu!"

Aku menunduk dalam diam, 'Kenapa selalu seperti ini… memangnya kenapa jika Uchiha?' tanyaku dalam hati menyesali nasibku. "Kenapa Tousan sangat ingin mengalahkan Uchiha Corp? bukahkah dahulu Fugaku Uchiha adalah sahabat baik Tousan?"

"Itu masa lalu, Naruto. Yang perlu kau lihat adalah masa kini."

_Masa lalu?_

_Melihat masa kini…?_

Aku tersentak kaget, seketika pandanganku kembali menangkap pemandangan sebuah ruang gereja dengan seorang pastor tengah menatapkuu dengan pandangan bingung.

Aku menoleh menatap gadis bersurai indigo dengan gauh pengantin berekor panjang berwarna putih bersih dan wajah yang masih tertutup cadar tipis. Kurasakan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat menungguku menjawab pertanyaan sang pastor.

"Ng… yah, tentu saja aku bersedia." Jawabku sedikit ragu.

Kudengar Pastor menanyakan hal yang sama pada Hinata dan kudengar jawaban malu-malu gadis yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

"Ak-aku ber-bersedia…"

"Sebagai bukti atas peniadaan batas di antara kalian sekarang mempelai pria diizinkan membuka kerudung mempelai wanita."

Kurasakan tanganku bergetar saat aku menyibakkan kain tipis itu, namun aku tetap berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang penuh kepalsuan.

'Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal ini padamu.' Kataku dalam hati saat kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Hyuuga Hinata, ah, maksudku Uzumaki Hinata. 'Hinata, maafkan aku karena ini kulakukan bukan sambil membayangkan wajahmu, namun dengan wajah… Sasuke Uchiha.'

…

"Naruto-kun, tiga hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Nii-san. Boleh kan jika aku kembali ke Kyoto selama tiga hari?" tanya Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring seusai acara makan malam kami.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kurva saham yang sedang kuteliti di koran hari ini. "Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sana kali ini, pekerjaanku benar-benar telah menggunung."

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar jawabanku. "Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu sekarang Naruto-kun sedang mencoba membangun hubungan baik dengan Uchiha Corp kan? Pasti banyak sekali masalah yang harus dihadapi oleh Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun saat ini." Katanya sambil mengeringkan piring yang baru selesai dicucinya dan meletakkannya di rak peralatan makan kami. "Jangan jadikan aku penghalang untuk mencapai cita-cita dan impian Naruto-kun. Aku sudah cukup bahagia menjadi istri Naruto-kun."

Hinata, kau benar-benar gadis yang baik. Tak seharusnya aku membohongimu seperti ini. "Tentu saja kau bukan penghalangku, Hinata-chan. Jadi jangan pernah lagi berfikir seperti itu, OK?" kataku sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mencoba memerankan sosok suami idaman yang selama ini terus kujaga di hadapan Hinata.

"I…iya, Naruto-kun…"

Walau tak kulihat ekspresi wajahnya, aku dapat melihat telinganya memerah. Dia benar-benar wanita yang sangat menggemaskan, namun bukan sebagai seorang istri. Hinata bagiku adalah seorang adik yang sangat kusayangi. "Aku titip salam untuk Tou-sama dan Hanabi-chan. Lalu katakan juga penyesalanku pada Neji dan Tenten karena tak bisa menghadiri resepsi mereka." Bisikku pelan di telinganya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Pasti akan kusampaikan."

Hinata, maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku yang selama empat tahun terakhir ini selalu membohongimu, Hinata. Maafkan aku yang telah mengikatmu dalam ikatan sakral pernikahan sementara aku terus melanjutkan hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Benci aku Hinata, bencilah aku yang telah menduakanmu selama ini. Bencilah aku yang selalu membohongimu dengan menggunakan alasan pekerjaan sebagai dalih atas perselingkuhan yang telah kulakukan.

Bencilah aku, Hinata.

Kumohon…

…

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto merebahkan badanku di atas kasur sambil melempar setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja dengan gusar. "Brengsek!" gerutunya marah. "Kenapa orang-orang tua itu selalu saja membuatku semakin gila dengan dalih untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha Corp, sih?!"

"Naruto, kau terlalu banyak minum Martini di bar tadi. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku harus menghentikanmu saat kau mulai meminum gelas ke duamu." Tukas seorang pria dengan rambut darkblue dan mata berwarna sehitam batu onyx yang sedang bersandar di meja rias di kamar pasangan Uzumaki. "Aku penasaran, apa Hinata tahu tentang kebiasaanmu yang kerap mabuk ini ya." Gumamnya lirih sinambi memainkan sebotol parfum milik Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku belum mabuk, Sasuke. Lima gelas adalah hal yang telah menjadi keseharianku."

"Kemana perginya Naruto Uzumaki yang tak kuat minum itu ya?"

"Hahaha, Sasuke…Sasuke. Itu kan sudah empat tahun lalu. Lagipula sekarang aku telah berbeda." Lalu ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi gelap. "Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah suami Hinata-chan. Dan aku punya kewajiban. Di saat aku harus melakukannya maka aku akan meminum bannyak sekali gin atau rum untuk memburamkan mataku dan membuatku melihat bayanganmu pada sosok Hinata-chan."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali parfum di tangannya dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Kukatakan saja. Aku tak punya buah dada. Dan tentu saja aku tak akan pernah kau sodomi, karena dalam hubungan kita, akulah semenya."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Namun aku juga butuh pelarian yang membuatku tak merasa bersalah saat melakukannya pada Hinata-chan."

"Kau sadis, Naruto."

Naruto bangkit dan duduk di hadapan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Dijulurkan tangan tannya untuk melingkari leher pucat Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat. "Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai Hinata-chan, Sasuke. Meskipun dia adalah istriku dan cinta pertamaku, tak akan kubiarkan dia merebutmu dariku."

"Lucu sekali Naruto, karena pada kenyataannya dialah yang sudah mengambilmu dariku." Bisiknya sebelum menangkap bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Setelah dua menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. "Kurasa ada baiknya kalau aku segera mengikuti jejakmu, Naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan mengangkat sebuah foto berbingkai perak yang dipajang di rak milik Naruto. "Pernikahan. Kurasa ada baiknya jika aku melepasmu dan memilih seorang wanita juga sebagai pendamping hidupku." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan foto itu pada Naruto, foto pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. "Tampaknnya Karin bisa dipertimbangkan. Dia cukup cantik dan cerdas juga berasal dari keluarga yang…"

"TIDAK BISA!" potong Naruto marah sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung sang darkblue. "Sasuke itu milikku dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya. Entah itu Karin, Sakura atau siapapun tak akan kubiarkan mereka mendekatimu lebih dari ini." Katanya tajam.

"Kau benar-benar protektif, Naruto."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sasuke sambil bergumam pelan. "Malam ini tidurlah di sini. Hinata-chan sedang pergi ke Kyoto." Pintanya manja.

Sasuke melepaskan belitan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya. "Tidak malam ini, Naruto. Baru sebulan yang lalu Lee memergoki aku menciummu. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita jika kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mundur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Si alis tebal pasti akan menceritakannya pada Yamanaka dan Yamanaka yang memang seorang penggosip ulung dan seorang fujoshi akut pasti akan menyebarkannya kepada siapapun. Mungkin sekarang Hinata-chan sudah mendengarnya." Kata Naruto datar tanpa emosi. "Dan aku setengah berharap jika Hinata-chan akan memercayai kabar itu dan menceraikanku." Tambahnya.

"Dia tak akan melakukan itu. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku telah membohonginya selama empat tahun ini! Aku bercinta dengannya dengan membayangkan jika itu adalah kau, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto marah sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Aku tak mau membohonginya lebih lama lagi. Aku tak mau dia semakin menderita karena tahu jika aku telah membohonginya lebih lama."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Naruto. Tidurlah." Bisiknya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di ranjang berukuran king size milik Naruto dan Hinata. "Aku akan menemanimu hingga pagi datang."

"Sasuke… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

…

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumahku menunggu telephone berdering tanda jika istriku sudah sampai di Tokyo dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Tapi aneh sekali, seharusnya Hinata sudah menelfon, apalagi sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

Kudengar pintu ruang tamu diketuk beberapa kali. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

"Aku pulang, Naruto-kun." Kata wanita bersurai indigo yang saat ini sudah berdiri di muka rumah sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan." Jawabku sambil mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Hinata dan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau tak menelfon dan memintaku menjemputmu di bandara?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara serak. "Tadi aku tak langsung pulang, aku pergi dulu ke kantor catatan sipil dan…" dia membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari dalamnya lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "…aku mengambil ini." Tambahnya.

Ragu-ragu aku menerima dokumen itu. Mataku membulat membaca tulisan di bagian depan dokumen itu.

Surat permintaan perceraian.

Aku menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hinata-chan? Apa salahku sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan suara serak mencoba menyembunyikan kegirangan yang sebenarnya memenuhi hati.

"Aku melakukan ini juga demi dirimu, Naruto-kun…" bisiknya lirih sambil membingkai wajah tanku dengan tangan putih susunya. Ditatapnya manik sapphireku dalam-dalam, "Aku tak mau menjadi penghalang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun. Karena… aku ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai dan sahabatku sendiri bahagia."

Aku tercekat mendengar kata-katanya.

Sejak kapan dia tahu?

Mengapa dia bisa tahu?

Apa aku harus berbohong padanya? Menyangkalnya? Dan mengatakan kalau dia salah? Tapi bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang baik bagiku dan baginya? Ini adalah kesempatan untuku untuk tak menipunya lagi bukan?

"…Hinata-chan… kau tahu soal itu…?" tanyaku terbata.

"Iya, aku juga tahu kalau Naruto-kun menikahiku hanya karena Nii-san dan Tousanyang meminta kan?" katanya kembali membongkar salah satu rahasiaku lagi. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau bersamaku dan memberikanku kehidupan sempurna seperti yang kuimpikan." Bisiknya lirih sambil melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajahku. Ditunjuknya berkas-berkas perceraian yang masih kupegang di tanganku. "Namun sekarang… raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Naruto-kun…." Katanya dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Katanya lembut. "Karena itulah aku melepaskanmu agar kau bisa bersama Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Awalnya FF ini akan dibuat trilogi dengan tiga sudut pandang berbeda yaitu Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi niatnya di cerita Love Life dengan Hinata sebagai main charanya, second charanya adalah Naruto. Sedang di Hidden Love main charanya adalah Naruto dengan second charanya Sasuke dan di cerita terakhir. Second Love main charanya adalah si Sasuke dengan second charanya Hinata.**

**Jadi kalau disimpulkan sebenarnya pair di sini adalah SasuNaruHina. (Seperti yang kukatakan di awal, bukan NaruHina)**

**Tapi karena setelah kupikir lagi, aku terlalu banyak bikin one shoot, ini akan kubuat 3 chapter saja deh ^_^**

**Yah, karena sebenarnya aku malas bales review #PLAK**

**Jadi aku akan balas review dan flamenya ya. ^_^**

Guest1: terimakasih atas sarannya. Tapi setahuku aku tak memasukkan FF ini ke kategori NaruHina tapi main charanya Naruto dan Hinata ^_^

Algojo: Iya, karena ini bukan pair NaruHina

Guest2: aku nggak ngerti maksudmu. Aku memang Hina Lovers tapi aku bukan seorang NaruHina Lovers ya. Aku seorang Fujoshi dan pair favku SasuNaru. Well, kalau memang sifat Naru agak ekstrem di sini, itu mungkin karena aku ingin mencoba membuat darkNaru.

Hm: Ini bukan pair NaruHina ^_^ tapi aku ingin mencoba membuat pair NH yang bener-bener NH sih.

Guest3 atau J: Kalau jijik ngapain baca? Salah siapa kamu salah paham kalau ini FF NaruHina. Kalau pihak FFn mengizinkan pakai 3 chara pasti sudah kutulis charanya Sasuke Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi berhubung Cuma 2 dan ini kisah yang berawal dari rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata. Lain kali kalau mau baca, baca dulu warningnya ya? Jangan asal flame ^_^

Shizu-chan: terimakasih atas opininya Shizu-san. Tapi ini bukan FF NaruHina ini FF dengan main chara Naruto dan Hinata ^_^ jadi aku tak bisa mengubah main chara di bagian depannya. Maaf.

Amanojaku Miyanoshita: aku tak bisa mengkategorikan ini sebagai flame atau apa. Jadi kukatakan sekali lagi ini bukan FF NaruHina tapi SasuNaruHina, karena aku memang tak berniat membuat pair apapun di sini.

Paris Violette: memang sengaja dibuat begitu di bagian Hinatanya karena menurutku Hinata adalah gadis yang simple dan sederhana. Namun jika membaca sampai akhir, kau akan tahu cerita yang tak bisa kau tebak ^_^

96: makasih ya.

Ayumu Hasegawa: maaf tapi aku tak akan mengubah main chara karena cerita ini akan dibuat tetap dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai pusat cerita. Tapi terimakasih banyak ya ^_^

**OK sekian aja dariku. Ada yang mau review atau flame?**

**Aku terima dengan senang hati. ^_^ **


End file.
